Extraordinary Love (Finnish)
by Finnish Fiction
Summary: UUDELLEEN KIRJOITUS KÄYNNISSÄ (Ensin englanniksi sitten suomeks) Nimi on aika huono, tiedän jos keksit paremman niin saat lähettää mulle sen ihan vapaasti. M ratingi koska tulee sisältämään Artemis/Holly. Tekijänoikeusjuttu: Artemis Fowl kirjat, hahmot ja kaikki muukin Eion Colfer. Tarinankuva onelilmonkey654 (DevianART)
1. Osa 1

On kulunut vuosi Artemiksen kloonattuun ruumiiseensa palaamisensa jälkeen. Artemis on parantunut täysin Atlantiskompleksistaan ja muista mielenterveysongelmista, joita riivatuksi tuleminen hänelle aiheutti. Hän ei ole kuitenkaan pystynyt unohtamaan Hollyn suudelmaa gorillan häkissä, miettien sitä melkein joka päivä, ja ollessaan samalla kyvytön keskittymään melkein mihinkään muuhun.

Holly taas on jatkanut elämäänsä HAL:ssa ja on saanut ylennyksen kapteeniksi. Mutta aina kun hän saapuu yksinäiseen asuntoonsa Turvassa, niin hän ajattelee kuinka ihanaa olisikaan jos Artemis olisi odottamassa häntä kotona. Sillä hänkään ei ole unohtanut suudelmaansa Artemiksen kanssa.

**Fowlien Kartanossa**

Artemis heräsi aamulla, ja mietti juuri näkemäänsä unta jossa hän oli "nukkunut" Hollyn kanssa ja punastui miettien miten Holly reagoisi hänen uneensa jonka oli juuri nähnyt. Hän uskalsi lähteä aamupalalle vasta kun hänen erektionsa oli laantunut. Kun Artemis pääsi alas ruokasaliin Butler kysyi "Mikä sinulla kesti? Yleensä heräät aikaisin ja tulet aina ajoissa aamupalalle." Artemis mietti tekosyytä myöhästymiselleen, sillä eihän hän voisi vain sanoa että hänellä kesti koska näki eroottisen unen ja sai laantumattoman erektion "Minä vain….hoidin liikeasiani kuntoon" hän vastasi Butlerille. Butler päätteli Artemiksen kehon kielestä että hän valehteli mutta ei viitsinyt kysyä enempää.

Aamiaisen jälkeen Artemis makasi sängyllään, muisti unensa ja huomasi erektionsa palaavan, mutta heti tämän huomattuaan hän otti Powerbookinsa ja alkoi hoitelemaan liikeasioitaan toivoen ajatustensa irrottautuvan fantasioistaan. Kun Artemis parin minuutin kuluttua huomasi ikkunansa liiketunnistimen varoituksen näyttönsä nurkassa, hän kääntyi ikkunaansa päin.

"D'Arvit" Holly kirosi "En koskaan onnistu yllättämään sinua, sillä sinä onnistut aina huomaamaan minut jotenkin" "Niin teen" Artemis vastasi "Mutta mikä on tämän yllättävän vierailusi tarkoitus?" Artemis huomasi katseensa ajautuvan Hollyyn. Hän katui sitä välittömästi muistaessaan unensa ja tajutessaan että hänen erektionsa koveni. Artemis punastui ja irrotti katseensa Hollysta. Holly näki Artemiksen ensin tuijottavan häntä vähän aikaa, punastuvan ja kääntävän katseensa "Onko noin kiva nähdä minut?" Holly kysyi. Artemis punastui vähän lisää ja sanoi "Kyllä, mutta vastaisisitko kysymykseeni?" Yrittäen viedä Hollyn huomion muualle "hmph" Holly tuhisi "Tarvitsenko nykyään syyn tullakseni tapaamaan ystävääni?" Holly sanoi kiihtyneenä. Artemis vastasi nopeasti "Et, mutta jos seuraavalla kerralla soittaisit minulle ennen kun tulet?" Holly mietti vaihtoehtoja : Artemis saattoi olla keskellä jotain neuvottelua tai vain ärtynyt jostain "Mikä sinua vaivaa Artemis?" Artemis vastasi hiljaa: "Olen vain..." hän pysähtyi miettimään sanojaan "Hermostunut koska en pysty keskittymään mihinkään." "Miksi?" Holly kysyi ihmetellen ja samalla peläten Artemiksen atlantiskompleksin paluuta "Olen pettynyt itseeni, sillä päästin jotain menemään, ja vihainen sinulle, sillä sinä annoit sen minulle ja otit samantien pois, ilman minkäänlaista varoitusta" Artemis sanoi Hollylle surullisena. Holly ei ymmärtänyt mitä jotain hän tarkoitti, ja kysyi "Mitä minä sinulle annoin?" Artemis lähestyi Hollyn korvaa ja vastasi kuiskaten Hollylle "Sinä annoit minulle rakkautta" ja perääntyi epävarmana Hollyn reaktiota odottamaan, sillä olihan Holly itse sanonut, että se suudelma johtui vain hänen murrosikäisen hormooneistaan jotka aikamatka oli hänelle antanut. Holly perääntyi tajutessaan mitä Artemis tarkoitti ja sanoi: "En tiennyt että se merkitsisi sinulle mitään, muuta kuin inhoa, ja luulin että sinä et pitäisi minusta, että et haluaisi olla keijun kanssa niinkuin useimmat keijut eivät ihmisten kanssa "En minä sitä inhonnut, mutta entä sinä" Artemis kysyi Hollylta "En, mutta … pidätkö sinä minusta?" Holly sanoi värisevällä äänellä. Artemis vastasi Hollylle lempeästi "Minähän sanoin hetki sitten, että annoit minulle rakkautta ja olen surullinen, että veit sen pois" Holly oli yhtäkkiä taas iloinen itsensä ja sanoi Artemikselle: "Aion antaa rakkauteni sinulle taas, mutta toisin kuin silloin, en ole viemässä sitä pois" Artemis jäätyi paikalleen kun hän heräsi todellisuuteen, ja tajusi että Holly rakastaa häntä. Niin hän alkoi melkein itkeä ja suuteli Hollya. Suudellessaan Hollya hän tunsi hänen kyyneleensä ja kysyi: "Miksi itket?" Holly vastasi nyyhkien: "Olen vain...onnellinen." Artemis vastasi Hollylle lämmöllä: "Niin minäkin Holly."


	2. Osa 2

**Sillä välin Turvassa**

Foaly rakenteli uuden keksintönsä prototyyppiä kun hän huomasi Hollyn sydämen sykkeen kiihtyvän "Mitä hemmettiä hän puuhaa? Eihän rituaalia tehdessä mitään jännittävää tapahdu" sitten hän istui tietokoneensa ääreen, avasi Hollyn kypäräkameran ja hämmästyi siitä mitä näki. Hollyn kamera näytti Artemiksen suljetut silmät, ja kypärän mikrofonista kuului hiljaisia mutta intohimoisia ääniä. Foaly päätteli että he suutelevat "Tiesin kyllä että he ovat läheisiä ystäviä mutta…noin läheisiä ?" Foaly oli jo avaamassa mikkiään kysyäkseen Hollylta "Miten rituaali sujuu Holly?" mutta ymmärsi että Holly varmaan tappaisi hänet jos saisi tietää että hän vakoilee. Foaly oli erittäin utelias siitä mitä Holly tekisi seuraavaksi ja jäi seuraamaan tapahtumien kulkua.

**Fowlien Kartanolla**

Artemis ei tiennyt mitä tehdä joten hän vain jatkoi Hollyn tuijottamista. Holly taas mietti kuinka kauan Foalylta kestäisi huomata hänen sydämensä lyöntien tihentyneen ja siihen että hän katsoisi kypärän kamerasta mitä olisi tekeillä "Minun pitää mennä Artemis" Holly sanoi Artemikselle. Hän heräsi transsistaan ja vastasi "Miksi?" "Tulin tänne vain suorittamaan rituaalin ja tapaamaan sinua nopeasti joten minulla ei ole aikaa jäädä, vaikka haluaisin" Holly selitti "Ymmärrän" Artemis tajusi että Foaly saattoi ihmetellä sitä että Holly on vieläkin hänen luonaan ja sanoi "Ei kai Foaly tarkkaile sinua?" "En tiedä….jos ei niin kohta hän ihmettelee miksi olen vielä täällä" Foaly huomasi tilaisuutensa liittyä keskusteluun ja onnitteli Artemista "Onnittelut Artemis, olet ensimmäinen ihminen johon keiju on rakastunut yli 500 vuoteen" Artemis ja Holly säikähtivät kypärän kaiuttimista kuuluvaa ääntä. Kun Artemis tajusi tilanteen hän kysyi vihaisena Foalylta "Kauanko olet vakoillut meitä?" "Tarpeeksi kauan hyvä Ah-temiis." Foaly vastasi mahdollisimman ärsyttävällä äänellä. Holly kysyi häneltä turhautuneena Artemiksen ja Foalyn ainaiseen riitelyyn "Pitääkö minun tulla jo takaisin vai voinko jäädä tänne joksikin aikaa?" Foaly oli juuri antamassa Hollylle lupaa jäädä kun huomasi Troublen astuvan sisään "Hei Foaly tiedätkö missä Hol…mitä tuo savipoika tekee näytössäsi ? Mutta eikös tuo ole kypärän kuvaa? Mitä joku HAL:n poliisi tekee Fowlin luona?" Trouble katsoi kuka pinnalla oli ja huomasi että se oli...Holly? Trouble ihmetteli "Mitä Holly tekee savipojan luona?" Foaly panikoi ja keksi nopeasti tekosyyn "Holly on Artemiksen luona tarkistamassa hänen fyysisen tilansa heikkenemisen syyn joka oli RDf35 säteilystä johtuva sisäinen vamma joka onneksi vaikuttaa vain klooneihin" Foalyn pikainen tekosyy vakuutti Troublen sillä hän ei jaksanut vaivata päätään jollain ihme säteilyllä "Holly, jos Artemis voi huonosti niin korjaa asia ja tule takaisin tänne" Holly tajusi että ei tahtonut pitkittää tilannetta sillä nyt häntä tarkkailtiin. Holly sanoi "Tilanne on jo ratkaistu, lähden sitten kun seuraava sukkula on lähtövalmis" Artemis ihmetteli sitä että Holly tahtoi lähteä jo nyt ja yllättyi siitä että hän ajatteli heti pahinta vaihtoehtoa, sitä että Holly oli valehdellut eikä pitäisikään hänestä, mutta kun hän palasi tavalliseen järkevään ajatteluun hän ymmärsi että Hollyn ei halua jäädä koska heitä tarkkaillaan "Vaikuttaa järkevältä" Artemis ajatteli, pettyneenä. Holly huokaisi, niin hiljaa että edes Foaly ei kuullut sitä ja sanoi sitten Artemikselle "Seuraavaan kertaan Artemis" "Seuraavaan kertaan" hän vastasi yrittäen peittää surun äänessään ettei kukaan vaan tekisi johtopäätöksiä siitä että savipoika on surullinen koska Holly lähtee. Kun Holly avasi ikkunan ja lähti lentämään takaisin Taralle hän lähetti Artemikselle viestin "Älä huoli palaan pian, rakkaani" Kun Artemis luki viestin hän ei enää ollut niin surullinen sillä Holly palaisi, pian.

**Tara (E1)**

"Kai sinä tajusit että minä pelastin sinun urasi juuri äsken?" Foaly kysyi "Kyllä tajusin, kiitoksia Foaly" Foaly hymähti tyytyväisenä ja kuiskasi Hollylle "Milloin sinä noin paljon Artemikseen tykästyit? Tiesin kyllä että pidät hänestä, mutta milloin sinä häneen rakastuit?" Holly mietti kauanko Foaly oli tarkkaillut tilannetta ja päätti ottaa asiasta selvää. Hän huokaisi ja sanoi Foalylle turhautuneena "Miten niin minähän vain kävin katsomassa mikä aiheutti hänen tilansa heikkenemisen" Foaly naurahti "Vai niin…. no sinä varmaan sitten, palaat pian….rakkaani" Holly tajusi että Folay oli lukenut hänen viestinsä ja huusi hänelle "Älä lue viestejäni senkin typerä kentauri!" Foaly harmistui ja sanoi "En minä ole typerä, olen erittäin viisas" "No sitten sinun pitäisi tietää minne sinun ei pitäisi työntää nenääsi" Holly sanoi Foalylle vihaisena. "Ja kyllä sinun pitäisi tietää että minä työnnän nenäni minne haluan" Foaly alkoi nauraa hervottomasti ja lisäsi "Rakkaani" "Hmph" Holly tuhisi ja yritti keskittyä sukkulan ohjaamiseen.

**Turva**

Kun Holly saapui Turvaan hän oli valmis ampumaan Foalya neutrinollaan koko matkan kestäneen kiusanteon jälkeen. "Foaly, ole valmiina käristymään" Foaly hätääntyi ja keksi äkkiä jotain millä lepyttäää Hollya sillä tuollainen uhkaus ei yleensä jää häneltä toteuttamatta "Mitä jos järjestäisin sinulle perjantain vapaaksi ja hommaisin myös kulkuluvan pinnalle?" Holly leppyi, hieman kuullessaan että voisi mennä Artemiksen luo koko viikonlopuksi ja myös perjantaiksi, sitten hän sanoi sarkastisesti "No kiitos Foaly, mikä sai sinut lupaamaan tuommoisia mahdottomuuksia" Foaly ajatteli ihmetellen "Peikoksiko hän minua luulee? En muka voisi hankkia yhtä ylimääräistä vapaapäivää ja lupaa pinnalle?" Mitä hän ei tiennyt oli se että Holly oli arvannut Foalyn reaktion ryhtyä heti hommiin vain todistaakseen että pystyy siihen. Loppuviikko kului Hollyn mielestä aivan liian hitaasti. Mutta ei Artemiksellakaan hyvin mennyt, sillä lähipäivien tapahtumien myötä hän ei kyennyt muuhun kuin Hollyn ajattelemiseen.

**Fowlien Kartano**

Butler huomasi Artemiksen olevan hajamielinen, erittäin hajamielinen sekä joskus vain istuvan sohvalla tai makaavan sängyllään tuijottaen tyhjyyteen kaipaava ilme kasvoillaan. Kun Artemiksen tila oli parin päivänkin jälkeen sama eikä hän vieläkään pystynyt keskittymään mihinkään. Butler huolestui kysyi häneltä "Artemis mikä sinua vaivaa?" Artemis heräsi todellisuuteen fantasioistaan ja sanoi "Ei mikään" toivoen Butlerin jättävän hänet rauhaan ihaniin ajatuksiinsa. Butler tajusi että Artemiksella ei ollut mikään hätänä, hän vain on löytänyt jotain niin kiinnostavaa että ajattelee sitä koko ajan. Butler ihmetteli mitä asiaa Artemis piti niin kiinnostavana että ei pystynyt keskittymään mihinkään muuhun sillä eihän edes hänen nerokkaiden ryöstösuunnitelmien ajattelu koskaan ollut vaikuttanut näin. "Murrosikä" Butler hymähti itsekseen ja mietti kuka oli Artemiksen mielessä. Kun Butler tajusi kuka hän voisi olla hän joutui pysähtymään ja miettimään asiaa, jotain mitä hän ei yleensä joutunut tekemään "hmmm" hän hymisi hahmottaen tapahtumien kulkua päässään "Artemiksen outo käytös alkoi pari päivää sitten. Sen jälkeen kun hänen huoneensa ikkuna avattiin ja hän kuittasi hälytyksen vaarattomaksi" Butler jatkoi tajutessaan ikkunan ja Artemiksen miettimän tytön yhteyden "Vain eräs tietty henkilö, tarkemmin ajatellen keiju voisi tulla ikkunan kautta sisään ja saada aikaan jotain tällaista" Butler naurahti "Holly, mitä nyt pitää pelastaa" koska luuli Hollyn tulleen vain pyytämään apua ja Artemiksen tilan johtuvan siitä että hänen piti samaan aikaan miettiä suunnitelmaa pelastaakseen maailman ja taistella murrosikäänsä vastaan. Sitten Butler meni huoneeseensa ja veti sängyn altaan laukun joka oli täynnä aseita, luotiliivejä ja varastettua keijujen teknologiaa "Kohta teitä taas tarvitaan"

**Turva**

Holly oli pakkaamassa tavaroita reppuunsa, iloisena siitä että hän oli menossa Artemiksen luo viikonlopuksi, ja vielä pitkäksi viikonlopuksi. Holly odotti Artemiksen tapaamista varmaan yhtä paljon kuin Artemis sillä hän ei edes viitsinyt pakata kunnolla vaan tunki kaikki tavaransa huolimattomasti kassiin ja lähti Taraan odottamaan seuraavaa sukkulaa. Kun sukkula vihdoin oli valmis lähtöön Holly huomasi ettei voinut muuta ajatella kuin viikonloppua Artemiksen luona.

**Fowlien Kartanolla**

Artemis käveli huoneeseensa, tarkisti sähköpostinsa ja liiketoimensa läppäriltään ennen kuin heittäytyi sängylleen makaamaan hän mietti "Minähän alan muistuttaa "normaalia" teiniä" mutta sitten hän tajusi, vähän naurahtaen "Paitsi että normaaleilla teineillä ei ehkä ole omaa yritystä joka tuottaa miljoonia kuukaudessa, eivätkä "normaalit" teinit varmaankaan omista kuin yhden puvun, jos edes sitäkään". Sitten Artemis muisti taas Hollyn ja alkoi taas kiihottua fantasioistaan omaksi harmikseen ja yritti ajatella jotain muuta mutta fantasiat olivat jo ottaneet vallan ja kun Hollyn antama kommunikaattori piippasi tekstiviestin merkiksi hän suoraan sanottuna juoksi sen luo ja luki viestin : Hei Arty, miten menee? Olen tulossa sinne viikonlopuksi, seuraavalla sukkulalla" Artemiksen ilme vaihtui kaipaavasta odottavaksi ja hän kääntyi ikkunaansa päin kirjoittaen samalla Hollylle vastauksen "Minä odotan." Artemiksen ikkunan ulkopuolella Holly luki hänen viestinsä ja katsoi odottavaa Artemista "Miten tässä näin kävi" hän mietti "Seitsemän vuotta sitten hän otti minut vangiksi ja nyt" Holly katsoi Artemista "Rakastan häntä?" Holly kysyi itseltään ja avasi ikkunan. "Holly" Artemis sanoi iloisesti mutta muisti sitten että oli saanut viestin vasta minuutti sitten "Kuinka nopeita sukkuloita teillä nykyään on?" "Etkö ole iloinen että tulin" "Kun sain viestisi luulin että minun pitäisi odottaa tunti tai enemmän mutta tulit jo nyt, tietenkin olen iloinen, sinun näkeminenkin saa minut iloisemmaksi kuin koskaan ennen olen ollut" Artemis nousi ylös, käveli Hollyn luokse ja suuteli häntä. Kun Artemis suuteli Hollya Holly tunsi iloa ja rakkautta mutta myös jotain muuta "No mutta Artemis" hän sanoi kun tunsi hänen kiihottuneen elimensä itseään vasten. Artemiksen naama muuttui tulipunaiseksi kun hän tajusi mitä Holly tarkoitti. Holly huomasi Artemiksen punastumisen ja kysyi "Tuonko takia halusit viimeksi että soittaisin sinulle ?" Artemis ei pystynyt sanomaan mitään hän vain vetäytyi sängylleen istumaan nojaten polviinsa yrittäen piilottaa sen mikä oli jo päivän selvää "En voi itselleni mitään varsinkaan nyt kun tämä typerä murrosikä on alkanut vaikuttaa" Holly tiesi että Artemis oli murrosiässä ja eittei hän voinut tehdä asialle mitään. Holly meni istumaan Artemiksen viereen ja sanoi "Ei se mitään Artemis, ymmärrän" "Mutta minä...minä en pysty ajattelemaan mitään muuta kuin sinua ja aina kun teen niin ajatukseni lähtevät väärälle tielle….ja tapahtuu näin" Holly ymmärsi Artemiksen sanojen merkityksen "Hän fantasioi, minusta" Holly punastui ja lohdutti häntä "Artemis minä ymmärrän. Minulle on käynyt tällä viikolla samalla tavalla kun ajattelin sinua" Holly punastui enemmän ja ajatteli "Hups kerroin liikaa" Artemis tajusi että Holly oli ajatellut häntä samalla tavalla kuin hän itse Hollya mutta ei tiennyt mitä sanoa ja huomasi että oli tajuamattaan vienyt kätensä Hollyn ympärille. Holly katsoi Artemista ja tajusi ajattelevansa että haluaisi Artemiksen vain repivän hänen vaattensa pois päältä ja alkavan "Ajattele järkevästi !" Hollyn järkevä puoli lopetti hänen fantasiansa "Hän on ihminen, puolet pidempi kuin sinä, ja hänellä on varmasti järjettömän kokoinen verrattuna yhteenkään keijuun" "Ei se haittaa tahdon hänet silti" "Ajattele nyt, et voi tehdä tätä" Kun Holly huomasi riitelevän itsensä kanssa ja sen että hänen fantasiansa voitti oli liian myöhäistä sillä hän oli jo avaamassa Artemiksen paidan nappeja. Kun Holly ymmärsi itsekin mitä on tekemässä hän suuteli Artemista ja tajusi "Kohta hän ei varmana pysty ajattelemaan muuta kuin minua"


End file.
